The Wheel of fate keeps turning, like a Spinning Eye
by Dark demon619
Summary: Power is often in weapons, devices, and beings from beyond the Earth itself. But within Earth's resident race, there is power to be discovered, power to be unlocked. And even within the eyes of a young boy such power can be unleashed. But in truth, what will this power lead to? Safety for those he cares about? The end of a massive war? Or just more hatred? TFP/Naruto X-over.
1. Prologue

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, Viz Media, and Shonen Jump.  
Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

_RxR- Read & Review please._

* * *

The Eyes.

* * *

Often, such orbs are commonly described as the 'Windows of the Soul'. For when someone looks into someone's eyes, it is said that one could also be looking into a person's soul and see who they truly are. The emotions, the thoughts behind a facade, all it could be viewed if one simply looked into another's eyes.

But for every man, what they see can be entirely different from what they expect. Some men might be disturbed with what they see, or even disappointed. What the eyes reveal could be anything concerning the person they belong to. They could be strong, weak, cowardly, or even insane.

The amount such a thing varies is nearly impossible to understand.

For some however, there may be more than simple understanding or emotions hidden behind their eyes. There might be secrets as well, secrets that are nearly impossible for one person to understand. And even beyond that, there may lay something that can put all the other aspects to shame.

Power. Even something as insignificant as ones eyes may be able to hold power.

Power to influence, to control, and even to dominate. This is a power that is unknown to many people, as it is a source of power that is rarely ever used. For if one was to unlock such power, it would require much from the person in question. It would require pain, suffering, and an unrelenting amount of emotion to unlock such power.

But once released, the amount of power that would be at one's hands is almost immeasurable. They could command armies single-handedly, crush their foes with a mere glance, and so much more. They would be almost like a god to nearly every other person on Earth.

In truth however, when it comes to such overwhelming power...would some see it as a gift or a curse?

* * *

_Earth, Nevada:_

The sun shined down rather peacefully onto the hot Nevada desert. The sands and dirt that made up the long and burning desert were calm and silent, nothing disturbing their peaceful existence. Not even the random jackrabbit or coyote disturbed the shining day's peace. Several miles into the desert though, there was something that was disturbing the peace. And it wasn't some natural disturbance of nature or some animal causing a racket due to a sprained leg either.

Instead, the cause of this disruption was a bit more chaotic.

As in, the sound of several explosions, metal colliding against metal, and even some screaming in pain was the cause of the disruption. And if that wasn't the tip of the iceberg, the ones causing the destruction weren't even part of the same dominating species that normally inhabited the planet. They weren't even part of any of the species that lived upon Earths surface.

For within the desert of the proud state of Nevada, a battle was going on. A battle between two groups of a distant species, one that was far older and more advanced than anything that was currently living on Earth.

They were the Cybertronians, an advanced race of living machines that held the power to transform their bodies into various machines for various reasons. But despite their advanced nature, the Cybertronians were locked within a struggle that nearly every species engages in at one point or another.

War.

For hundreds of years now, the Cybertronians had been fighting each other in a long and destructive war. A war that was fought between two groups of Cybertronians, the Autobots and the Decepticons. One group that wished to preserve life while the other wanted to do nothing but end it. The two groups had been fighting each other for hundreds of years, even continuing when their own planet became inhabitable.

It was that reason why they had ended up on Earth of all places. As while it was unknown to the planet's own species, but the Cybertronians had been to Earth once before and had hidden the same material that the Cybertronians needed to survive on the planet's surface. It had been an act of preserving such a material in case it was needed, and as a result it had brought the war to Earth.

And while on Earth, the war between the two groups had eventually drawn the attention of the dominate species on the planet. For while the vast majority of the species had remained quite unaware of the war that was being fought on their world, there was some who had managed to discover the extraterrestrial species that lived among them.

Of that minority however, the ones who actually were the most involved with the aliens were not what one would have suspected.

They were teenagers.

"Seriously, Miko!? Again?" Jack growled under his breath, ducking as a stray blast flew over his head.

The girl besides him chuckled at the teen's aggravation, "Oh come on! You're always such a worrywart when it comes to this type of-"

"Its a battle Miko! I think I have more than enough reason to be worried!"

These two were some of the exact teenagers in fact. They hadn't discovered the alien conflict on purpose (Well, Jack hadn't at least), it was entirely by accident. But despite that, the two teens and one of their friends had unknowingly gotten themselves stuck in the middle of a war that had been going on for much longer than they had been on Earth.

One of them was Jack Darby, the teen who was currently trying to keep himself and his friend alive. Normally fairly calm boy and a voice of reason at times (even if he didn't understand what was going on around him), Jack was the first of the teens that was introduced to the conflict. It had been just a wild accident, but the situation had led to Jack encountering Arcee, the same femme who would become his guardian and partner later down the line.

But one of the excitable teens that had been accepted into the bots fold was Miko, a spirited and cheerful exchange student from Japan. Her introduction to the team had happened when she stumbled upon Jack and Arcee. It was a sudden and rather surprising meeting, one that easily fit with the girl's hyper attitude. But after being introduced to the bots and their mission, Miko ended up being paired with the Autobot's heavy hitter, Bulkhead. They made for a perfect team, with both of the duo enjoying seeing things blowing up and getting in good brawls.

But it was also Miko's love of excitement that got her and Jack in such a rather inconvenient situation in the first place.

A situation that Jack really found himself truly loathing.

Due to Miko's habit of never standing still for too long, the girl had the nasty habit of sneaking off after the Autobots whenever they headed out on a dangerous mission. It was dangerous and something nearly everyone chastised the girl for but she nearly never learned her lesson. And as a result, someone commonly had to ran off after the girl in a futile attempt to bring her back to the Autobot's base.

And normally, that person was Jack.

That very reason was also why the two teenagers were currently stuck in the middle of a battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The Bots had discovered a plentiful stash of Energon and were fighting the Cons over it. Such a mission wasn't normally that bad for the Autobots, but for the teens? It was utterly insane. For while the pair were safely hidden behind a bunch of rocks, they were still in a fairly dangerous situation for someone their size.

A fact that Miko was seemingly oblivious to.

Miko waved off the boy's aggravated shouts, "Ah, stop worrying. Just enjoy the show!"

A growl escaped from Jack while he glared at his friend. Watching the bots fight and get hurt wasn't what Jack would call a 'show'. And add the fact that they were a bit too close for his comfort was just icing on the cake too.

Icing that proved to be just as sour as he had imagined. For just seconds later, the two teenagers bore witness to one of the bots, the yellow scout known as Bumblebee getting knocked to the ground by a Vehicon foot-solder. It happened just a few feet away from the teen's hiding spot too, which forced them to duck once several bits of stone flew in their direction. Nothing actually hit them of course, but it was still rather close.

"Still enjoying the show, Miko?" Jack growled, feeling a few rocks bounce off his head.

But despite the close call, Miko didn't seem phased at all. In fact, she was just even more excited, "Are you kidding!? That was awesome!"

Jack groaned at the girls attitude, just dropping his arms in defeat. It would take something drastic for Miko to realize the situation they were in, and the teen couldn't help but think that such a thing was unlikely.

Or at least, it was unlikely until the same Vehicon that knocked Bumblebee to the ground stomped over toward the scout and accidentally noticed the pair. It was by complete accident of course. The Vehicon had been reaching down to grab Bumblebee by the helmet, but when it was about to pull the bot back to his feet, its red visor briefly glanced over the teen's hiding spot.

It only lasted for a moment, but it was all the Vehicon needed to see the teens.

And with them in its sight, the Decepticon slammed the scout back to the ground and stood straight up. Both Jack and Miko slowly stood as well, their own eyes being glued to the massive purple mech.

"Um...Miko?" Jack muttered, stepping backwards as the Vehicon deployed its blaster, "...still think this is a nice show?"

The girl was silent. It seemed as if the situation at hand had finally caught up with the girl, as Miko was not laughing anymore. Instead, she stared at the massive Vehicon with wide eyes, watching silently as the towering mech raised its blaster and aimed at the girl.

Unlike the other Cons, Vehicons rarely took the time to savor their kill. Instead, they simply did their job and that was it. They were basically drones, machines that lacked most higher functions. And as a result, they sometimes lacked emotions too. This made them into lousy conservationists, but cold and ruthless killers.

Ones that wouldn't even flinch when it came to utterly decimating a defenseless human.

But of the two humans, Jack wasn't going to just stand there and watch his friend get atomized by a towering Decepticon. He was utterly intimidated when it came to the massive Decepticon, but the sound of the Con's blaster powering up was more than enough to snap him out of it.

"Miko!"

What came next was like a blur. Jack snapped forward and grabbed his friend, pulling her away as the Con fired at them. But as he did so, Jack's eyes flashed red for a moment and for a brief few seconds, the boy's perspective slowed down for a moment or two. Everything moved at only half of what it should have been. It was almost like slow motion for the teen.

The sudden change did help though, especially from Jack's perspective. For while things seemed to slow down for him, everything else seemed quite quick and sudden for Miko.

In the span of a few seconds, Jack manged to pull Miko away, avoid three blasts from the Vehicon (even stepping out of the way before they hit), and even safely hid the duo behind a rather thick looking rock to their side.

When Jack finally released the girl, Miko took a moment to looked around confusingly before staring widely at Jack, "Dude, what was that?"

Despite her question, Jack seemed to ignore the girl for the moment. Instead, he was more focused on regaining the breath he had lost while saving the pair along with dealing with a sudden pain in his eyes. It was almost like someone had tossed sand in them, which was entirely possible since they were currently in the middle of a desert. Getting sand in your eyes was quite common in a place filled with the stuff.

"Jack!?"

"What?!" the teen snapped, still rubbing his eyes, "What is it Miko!?"

Not having expected the boy to snap at her, Miko hesitated for a second. But luckily, it didn't catch her off guard for long, "Dude! What was all of that?! How did you move so fast? How did you dodge those blasts!? That was awesome!"

Confused by her words, Jack sent the girl a bewildered look, "What? What are you talking about?"

Miko was about to repeat her question, but she stopped when she noticed something about the teen. Oh, he wasn't hurt or anything, but she did notice something strange about the boy's face.

"Jack? You alright?"

Blinking for a second, Jack shook his head and covered his eyes. The sunlight wasn't helping him when it came to the irritation he was dealing with.

"Yeah..." he muttered, taking a moment to calm himself down, "Why? Whats wrong?"

The girl squinted her eyes and looked closer at the boy's face, "You're eyes seem a bit red...you get some sand in them or something?"

Jack stopped for a moment and blinked. Still, he then shook his head and waved off the girls concern, "I'm fine, its...nothing."

Miko sent the teen a questioning glance but she didn't get another chance to continue her questioning. For before the teen could speak another word, the massive rock Jack had hidden the two behind suddenly exploded around them. Looking up, both Jack and Miko were startled when the same Vehicon from earlier loomed over them. It glared down at the teens and readied its blaster once again, fully intent on ending their lives.

Jack tensed up and quickly ran in front of Miko, trying to think of something he could do before they were annihilated. But before it could, the Vehicon was quickly knocked off its feet, courtesy of a familiar scout's fist.

Without missing a beat, Bumblebee shot to its feet and shook himself out of the daze he had been in. But with his mind clear again, the Bot quickly took care of the giant Decepticon without any problem. The scout even smashed its helm against the rocks, just be sure. Once it was taken care of though, Bumblebee then turned his attention toward Miko and Jack to see if they were okay.

They might not have been able to understand the beeps and blurs the Scout sent their way, but the two teens let loose a sigh of relief anyway.

"Thanks Bee, that was a close one." Jack thanked the scout while rubbing his eyes all the while.

The Scout merely waved off their thanks but pressed another issue at hand. His gaze narrowed and pointed at the two, his beeps and whirls even sounded like he was chastising them or something. But the two teens didn't need to understand what the scout was asking them. After all, he might have been the youngest of the bots but even he knew that the two humans were out of place on the battlefield.

Jack let out a annoyed sigh and pointed to his partner in crime, "You guys really need to set up Miko proof fences for the Ground Bridge."

"Hey!"

Upon discovering that, Bumblebee sent the girl in question a disappointed glance. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened. Although, he did wish that Miko would learn to not follow them into dangerous situations. She could get herself (and those who tried to save her) in a load of danger by doing something so foolish.

In fact, the very Vehicon that Bumblebee just off-lined was a good example of that.

Still, the Scout didn't have time to lecture the girl on her antics (his version of a lecture at least). There was still plenty of Decepticons around and Bee knew that his comrades needed his help. So before he ran off to assist them, Bumblebee gave the duo a stern look and told them (in his own personal way) to stay put until he returned.

Jack and Miko didn't bother to question his order and merely sat behind the remains of their hiding place, watching silently as the bots fought against the dwindling supply of Vehicons. In fact, the battle didn't last too much long. But as it winded down, Jack decided to take a seat and rest for the moment. The two teens had been through one hell of a close call after all, and Jack decided to use the moment of peace to catch his breath.

However, it seemed to be a rest that wouldn't last. For the moment Jack sat down, Miko turned her attention back to the teen and give him a concerned glance, "You sure you're okay, Jack?"

The teen himself just shrugged at her concern, "Yeah, I'm sure. All this excitement just got me...worked up is all."

"Hm..." Miko mused for a moment, seemingly accepting that. Still, she did have a bit of doubt concerning the boy's reaction. But the sight of Bulkhead crushing a Vehicon with his massive mace did draw her attention just enough for her to forget about it. For the moment at least.

Jack was thankful towards the girls short attention span though, as it did give the boy a moment or two of peace. Even if such a peaceful few seconds were plagued by a stinging sensation within his eyes.

_'Stupid things.'_ he muttered, wishing he had a bit of water to rub in his eyes.

The focus on his physical condition aside though, the bots quickly finished up their battle without any real trouble. The Vehicons did have the bots outnumbered, but the experience and combat skills the Autobots had were more than enough to reduce them to scrap. In fact, the last of them were dealt with in a matter of moments, with Arcee taking the last ones out without even a inch of effort.

But once the Cons were taken care of and the Energon secured, the bots turned their attention toward one last little issue they had.

"Um..hi guys." Jack awkwardly greeted the group.

Despite his greeting and the small smile he was giving the bots, Jack and Miko had little to deter the disappointed looks he and Miko were getting.

"Children..."

They were in so much trouble.

* * *

_The Darby Residence:_

And in trouble, they were.

The moment Jack and Miko were returned to base, they were subjected to quite a talking from the bots. They were disappointed in the two kids and their antics, even if Jack had only been there to make sure Miko was alright. But despite his intentions, Jack wasn't saved from the disappointed look his partner had gave him.

Still, it wasn't so bad for the most part. After all, the incident wasn't even close to being the first time Miko had done such a thing. It was actually becoming somewhat of a common thing for the girl. Even if it got on nearly everyone's nerves. Especially since they rarely could catch her before she could run through the Ground Bridges.

With that little issue aside though, the teens soon found themselves heading home after the bots returned from their energon hunt.

Despite knowing of the bots themselves, the teens had kept the existence of their robot friends a secret from their families.

As a result, the teens commonly had to return home before their families could question them about it. Sure, they commonly asked about where they were, but Jack and the others normally had an excuse they could use to explain where they had been/ For example, Jack commonly told his mother than he was with a 'Science Club', and used that to explain his absence after school.

It was a risky excuse for Jack though, for his mother was not one to take excuses that lightly.

Jack's mother, June Darby was a very stern and protective mother when it came to her only son. The two lived by themselves and the mother and son were all the two had in the world. And due to that, June often worried about her little boy and wanted to know if he was okay. Such a worrisome complex was mainly why Jack hadn't told his mother about the bots yet.

For in truth, how would a mother like June react to the news that her son commonly hanged out with giant robots?

Nothing good would come from it, that was for sure.

So because of that, Jack had done his best to keep his extraterrestrial friends a secret. And so far, it had actually worked out quite well. There were some close calls for certain, but other than that he and Arcee had done quite well in that department.

And luckily, it seemed to work that day as well. Jack parked Arcee inside his family's garage, said goodnight to the femme and entered his house. From there, the teen was greeted by the sight he had grown up with. After all, Jack and his mother had lived in the same house for several years now.

"Jack?" a voice called from the kitchen, "That you?"

Letting out a small sigh, Jack rubbed his eyes and walked toward the source of the voice. The kitchen wasn't all that big,but it was enough for both Jack and his mother. And thats where he found the woman in question.

It was almost a surprise for the teen to find his mother home already, but he wasn't in that much of a mood to complain, "Yeah, mom its me."

June was standing by the sink, doing some dishes the moment Jack walked in. She still had her nurse's outfit on from her job at the hospital. In fact, she normally wore such an outfit so often that Jack joked that it was the only outfit she had sometimes.

Of course, such a comment was normally met with a quip from June herself, but Jack rarely regretted it. Rarely at best though. His mother knew more than a few ways to make him squirm when she wanted to, so he had to be careful. Her embarrassing comments was one of Junes best ways make her son fall in line aside from her wraith. Something that Jack rarely ever wanted to bring down on himself.

"Good," June smiled, taking her eyes off the dishes for a moment, "Anything interesting happen today?"

Jack's thoughts immediately went the unfortunate incident that involved a Vehicon and Miko, but he quickly shook such thoughts off, "Eh, nothing really. Just a normal day for the most part. What about you?"

"Oh, about the same really." June shrugged, "Got off a little early from the hospital. But other than that, it was rather bleh."

Bleh was actually a good way of describing June's days more often than not. With caring for her son by herself and the very stressful job she had to deal with, it was quite amazing that she could find for herself at any point in the day. And considering how often her job normally kept his mother away from the house, Jack could see how her days could be 'bleh'. Even though Jack had gotten his own job to help out, June often had to work overtime to support the two of them.

Yet another reason though as to why Jack had never mentioned the bots to the care giver. After all, such a stressful job and learning that her son was involved in a war that made the human race seem like infants? Jack could just see ALL the good things that could come from tell her that.

It was something that even made Jack shutter upon thinking about it, _'Oh, thats just a headache waiting to happen.'_

"Jack?"

The teen snapped out of his thoughts just in time to notice his mother walk over to him, still wiping her hands clean from the dishes she was washing.

"You still there? You just...blanked out for a second there." she asked, a concerned expression on her face.

Blinking for a moment, Jack let out a small chuckle and shook his head. But before he had a chance to calm his mom's nerves, Jack felt his eyes suddenly flair up in a familiar pain. It was similar to what he felt in the desert, but there was no sand present to explain the irritation. As a result, the teen tried to turn away and attempted to wipe the aggravating feeling right out of his eyes.

"Jack? You okay?" June asked, noticing the agitated posture her son had, "Is there something wrong?"

If there was one thing that June could do, it was tell when something was wrong with her son. Call it, mother's intuition if you will. But despite her observation though, Jack quickly waved off her concern and shook his head, "Its nothing mom, just been a long day."

June seemed to buy this, but only slightly, "Alright...if you say so."

With his excuse bought however, Jack sent his mother a small smile and started off toward his room. This only lasted for a few seconds though, as June wasn't going to let the teen off the hook that easily, "Dinner will be in a little bit honey! I'll call you when its ready!"

"Alright." Jack muttered, not sure if he was in the mood for whatever his mother was making. Sure he was hungry, but when it came to his mother's dinner, that could be a blessing and a curse. Still, the teen tried not to focus on whatever he may have to put in his mouth later. Instead, he made his way over to his room and slipped inside.

The teen's room was a fairly normal looking for the most part. It was big enough for one person and held what little personal things that he had, which wasn't much. Such a thing didn't bother Jack though. Whatever the teen had, it was more than enough for him.

At the moment however, all Jack really wanted was his bed. After such an hard day, the teen was more than ready to just plop onto his bed and fall asleep for as long as he could.

Before he decided to get some well deserved rest though, Jack made his way over to a nearby mirror and looked into it. Once there, he examined his eyes for a moment. The orbs still stung quite a bit, but the pain was manageable. But what wasn't manageable was the image Jack saw when he looked into the mirror.

For once the teen saw his reflection, Jack bit his lip at the sight of his eyes. Instead of the blue orbs he had been given when he was born, his eyes were crimson red with a strange 'comma' (more commonly known as a 'tomoe') floating just outside his pupils.

"What...is this?" he muttered, feeling his eyes twitch due to the stinging sensation encompassing them.

For the past several years, such a strange transformation in his eyes were something the teen had been subjected to. He wasn't sure why or how, but his eyes would...change for some reason. It would always be accompanied by a powerful stinging sensation (almost like someone was poking him in the eyes constantly) and sometimes, other things would happen at as well.

It happened for only an instant, but Jack could sometimes feel as if he was seeing things before they happened Such things as seeing someone's movements before they moved or even being able to react to things he shouldn't have been. It was unreal, and it something that had saved his and his friend's butts more often than he would like to admit.

Hell, normally Jack would have been all for such abilities. They seemed quite awesome in his opinion and could be quite helpful. But despite the advantages such eyes could give him, Jack always felt like something was wrong about them.

Jack had never heard of such a thing happening to someone. There were no medical explanation for them, and they even hurt whenever it happened. Overall, his eyes seemed like a strange phenomenon, something he couldn't validate with anything that made sense.

"And Mom said it was just because I was watching too TV..." he muttered, letting out a soft groan before rubbing his face.

The strange transformation had been happening ever since Jack was rather young, even when he was merely a toddler (from what he had been told). So one would think that he would have gotten used to it by then. But much to his shock and irritation, the strange phenomenon had actually become more common as of late.

At first, he merely brushed it off as some kind of stress reaction due to all the situations involving the bots, but that didn't seem to be it.

Even now, he could feel his eyes...change, and it disturbed him. Whatever was going on, it wasn't natural, at least in Jack's opinion. No matter what was causing his eyes to change, he simply wanted it to stop. His parents didn't even have anything going on with their eyes! It was just Jack, he was alone on this front.

And because it was just him, whenever Jack's eyes changed...well, he felt like a freak.

He had felt as such when he was young due to his complete lack of control, and even now. Even when he somehow discovered how to activate this strange transformation with some concentration, Jack still felt like some sort of freak. It was why he detested it, especially when it would appear without his consent.

Sure, his mother had told him that he wasn't (she practically drilled it into his head when he was younger), but considering that Jack didn't know anyone else who had a similar condition...

Well, he couldn't help it. He felt like a freak, and despised every-time he saw his eyes shift from their natural blue state and to their dreaded crimson version.

Still, Jack tried his best to not to moan about it. Such a condition was something he had dealt with for years after all. It wasn't going away, but it wasn't going to dominate his mood. At least, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Whatever."

Instead, the teen let out a small sigh and turned his back on the mirror. He was tired, he was weary, and he didn't want to deal with his eyes anymore. All Jack wanted to do for the moment, at least until his mother woke him up for dinner, was to sleep.

So with that in mind, Jack walked over and sat down on his bed before laying back onto his pillow. He wanted to forget about his eyes for the moment and simply dream about something else...

Although, the dream he did have was not what he had been thinking of when it came to a nice, calm, rest.

In truth, it was nearly the exact opposite of that.

* * *

_Unknown location:_

_Within Jack's dream, all he could see was darkness for a time. Nothing but an endless void. But after several seconds silence, this darkness gave way to something bright...and brown._

_Then, all the boy could see, was a desert._

_A massive, impossibly large desert. One that spanned several miles into each distance. No matter how far someone could look into such a vast wasteland, the desert and its vast sands were all one could see for miles. Along with the sand though, there was other things that dotted the landscape. Some of these obstructions were massive stone towers, all of which looked to be naturally formed. And the sky itself was blue with clouds spanning for several leagues._

_Standing within this massive desert however, was a massive group of people. There were at least a hundred of these people, all of which were wearing some strange attire, with flak jackets, one piece uniforms of varying colors, and strange headbands attached to their foreheads. Along with these people however, there were even stranger individuals such as a raven haired youth with a massive gourd on his back, a small balding old man in a cloak, and some strange blonde haired boy in orange._

_But despite all of these strange individuals, there were two people overlooking them all from a much higher position._

_Just a short distance away, two distinct figures watched from atop one of the stone formations that littered the desert._

_One of these figures was a man dressed with his entire body covered in bandages. He had a pair of black pants and a headband too, but that was it. Bandages covered nearly all pf his enter person, with only a small portion of his face being untouched. And due to this absence, the man's his eyes could be seen. Eyes that were nearly completely black except for a lifeless Iris and Pupil at their center._

_Next to the bandaged man however, was someone who looked far more intimidating._

_Several steps to the man's right was yet another man, one of nearly similar height and statue. But that was were the similarities ended, for this man's attire bore little to no resemblance to the man that stood beside him. _

_Instead of the bandages or the uniforms the other people wore, this man was covered in a large set of maroon armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Underneath such armor was also a more comfortable looking set of clothes; a black high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splitted down the lower half and a simple, light-brown obi and a belt. The man also wore a pair of gloves and sandals along with some bandages covering his lower legs._

_Along with his attire though, the man also had waist-length black hair with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. The man's face was also fairly young looking too (aside from strange cracks), with one of the only signs of his age being a pair of prominent creases having developed under each of his eyes.  
_

_Speaking of his eyes though, this stranger had similar eyes to the bandaged man. They were completely black, with the only untouched part being the iris and the pupil. But unlike the bandaged man's, these eyes were anything but lifeless._

_The eyes that belonged to this man were crimson red, the color of blood. They had a thick black outline and had three 'tomoes' circling the center of the eyes. But this startling and bizarre appearance wasn't the only noticeable trait this man's eyes possessed. For if one person simple glanced at the man's eyes, they would feel a unmistakeable truth... _

_The eyes also oozed power. Refined, and utterly concentrated power._

"_Your reanimation is quite special." the bandaged man spoke, his voice holding a sly and sneaky tone that did not fit well with the man's appearance, _"_I fixed you up so you're even greater than you were in your glory days."_

_The raven haired man straightened up and gave the other a narrowed glare, "You know what I was like during my 'glory' days?"_

"_No." the other man responded, closing his eyes and shaking his head, _"_Which is why I want you to show me...your legendary Uchiha power."_

_A scoff escaped from the raven haired man, the mere idea of this man wishing to see his power was a bit insulting and flattering. But before he could respond, the two men quickly jumped off the platform before a massive wave of sand collided with them. It was like a massive hand, trying to grab the two before they could even react. Unfortunately for the hand however, the pair was much too quick for such an underhanded move._

_For example, the bandaged man avoided the mass of sand by leaping into the air and allowed the sand to pass under him. But while he did that, his associate with the red eyes dropped down to the ground below. Even while falling several feet though, the man landed without any trouble. His sandals collided with the sand without even making a noise. It was like he hadn't even been there._

_With his decent complete, the man then turned his attention toward the people in the distance. They were the only ones nearby, and the man could feel a presence in the sand. A present he also felt in one of the people he was glaring at. _

_They had made the mistake of attacking him, and now they had his attention.  
_

"_Very well…"_

_From then on, the man charged. His movements were slow at first, like a casual walk. But once the horde of people charged at him as well, the man returned the favor and picked up his pace. Soon enough, the sight that filled the desert was that of a single man charging toward an entire army. But despite the odds that were staring the man straight in the face, he was not worried even a single bit. For when it came to the man in question, even such odds were utterly pathetic in the face of his power._

_For not even an army could stand against someone such as him._

_The man known as, Madara Uchiha._

* * *

Notes:

-At the moment, this is more of an experimental idea. I want to see people's opinions concerning this idea and if its positive, I'll likely continue this.

-Just to tell people right here and now, do not be requesting requests with any women from Naruto when it comes to pairings. This story is not going to have a unholy number of Naruto characters in it, so don't expect to see numerous characters from Naruto showing up. And the ones that are in it, will likely be modified slightly to work in TF: Prime

-I will also be avoiding explaining what happened at the end of Naruto. I will do this so I can avoid making the series seem too connected, and so it won't seem strange if my explanation is different from what will truly happen in the series.

-If you have any questions regarding this story or what might happen, please either leave it in a review or PM me. But I must stress the fact that if you're a guest reviewer, please don't expect replies to your questions. I won't be wasting time in a chapter to answer those questions and I won't spoil things for others by answering them in public.

* * *

_RxR- Read & Review please._


	2. Unintentional Illusions

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, Viz Media, and Shonen Jump.  
Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

_RxR- Read & Review please._

* * *

_Chapter: Unintentional Illusions.  
_

* * *

_It took place within a room, one of small size and simplicity.  
_

_A little toddler, less than a few years old. He was playing in his room, off in his own little world. Of course, his mother was with him as well, sitting just a foot or two away from the boy. She was smiling, watching him play with the toys he had, even if he wasn't all that are of her himself.  
_

_ Instead, the little boy was busy looking at several toys, all of were sitting around him like they had been lined up for him. They ranged from things like teddy bears, trucks, and even a few blocks. All of them were nice and colorful, something that made the toddler let out a little cheer at._

_The little toddler cheered at that and nodded, a small giggle escaping from him._

_But as his mother grinned widely at him, the toddler gazed off to the side and spotted something._

_Right next to a set of building blocks, the toddler noticed something just underneath the pile of plastic bricks. Something red with a black outline. In truth, the item in question was a small paper fan, something that had been buried underneath some of the other toys that surrounded the tot. But with the curiosity that came with being a toddler, the little boy couldn't resist. So as such, he then crawled over to the strange toy and picked it up._

_Upon picking it up though, June looked over at her son and giggled at what he had found, "Aw, whatcha got there?"_

_Turning back to the woman, the toddler lifted the toy up for all to see. And once she did see it, June smiled at her son's little discovery, "Hey, thats a pinwheel!"_

_June reached over and gently took the pinwheel from her son. Then, she calmly held the paper fan in front of his face and smiled at him, "You know what this is? Huh, honey? Well, watch what happens when I do...this!"_

_The little toddler watched intently as his mother brushed one of her fingers over the fan's sides. Then, with a small bit of pressure, June sent one of the pinwheel's edges spiraling. That little motion caused the red little fan to go spinning, spinning so fast that the original shape of the fan couldn't be seen anymore. Instead, all the little boy could see was the spinning, red circle.  
_

_A circle with a few black lines spiraling around its black center._

_He almost seemed entranced by the strange contraption, his little eyes following its every motion. After all, it could be said that children were easily distracted by bright and colorful things, and the fan surely counted in that department._

_But as the seconds passed by...something, strange happened._

_It happened in an instant, while the little boy was just sitting there. But then, just out of nowhere, he just stopped. Stopped smiling, stopped giggling, and his eyes even started to tremble. It took June a moment to notice this but before she could say anything, her son started to cry. Well, it wasn't just crying. He was wailing, with his eyes suddenly snapping shut as tears started to slide down his eyes..._

_Tears that seemed a bit too...red than they should have been._

_"Jack?" his mother asked, growing quite alarmed. She even dropped the pinwheel to the ground and rushed over to her baby's side. But despite her comfort, the toddler didn't stop crying. _

_In fact, his crying only started to get worse. It was like he was in pain, a excruciating pain for someone so young. And the mere fact that the tears that were flowing out of his eyes weren't tears at all didn't help. Even June could tell what was pouring down her son's chubby little cheeks.  
_

_Blood. Tears of blood were running down the toddler's face.  
_

_"Oh, honey its alright, its alright..." June cooed, trying to calm the young boy down. But with the red tears still flowing without stop, even June's calming words had little effect on the toddler. So much so, that even June herself was having a hard time remaining calm at the sight of what was happening. _

_"Oh, oh god. Robert! Call the doctor! CALL the Hospital!"_

_A muffled yell could be heard just outside the toddler's room, but it was barley able to make it over the infant's crying. It had grown so loud and so pained, that June's own eyes widened. She tried to pick the boy up in a attempt to rock him into a calmer state but like before, it resulted in no results. In the end, all June could do was hold him there, whispering gentle words into the toddler's ears.  
_

_"Come on honey, its all right...Jack, its okay. Mommy's here..."  
_

_"Its okay...just...hang in there..."_

_"Jack..."_

_"Jack..!?"_

_"JACK!?"_

* * *

Deep within a lone house in the middle of a city that seemed far too out of the way for its own good, a young teen suddenly gasped before sitting up. With his lungs feeling as if they had been sucked dry, Jack kicked the covers off his feet and grabbed at his eyes...

"My-!"

While touching his skin, Jack could feel his hands tremble like he had been sacred out of his wits. But despite such a bone chilling sensation, the teen let out a sigh once he felt nothing but the sweat across his face. And with that fact surely in his mind, Jack let out another sigh and dropped his hands.

Even with that little fact quite clear to him though, Jack just sat still for a few moments, his lungs feeling as if they were burning from the inside out. For while his fears had been put to rest, the boy's body wasn't as calm as he needed it to be.

His body was chilled, caked in sweat along with his trembling nerves too. Everything felt so disorienting too, making it almost impossible for him to tell if he was awake or not. But after a second or two of breathing steadily, the teen let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"A...a dream." he muttered, "It...was just a dream."

Once he was certain of that though, Jack looked up and examined the state of his room. The bedroom was still covered in a thick coat of darkness, with nothing visible except for a few noticeable shapes in the distance. Such darkness easily told the boy that his dream had woken him up a bit too early, meaning that he had accidentally beaten his alarm clock to the punch...

Again.

But before the teen could sit back and try to drift off into slumber land once more, something on the other side of his room caught his attention.

Far across the bedroom was a small light, something that was far too small to be a night-light or anything similar. Instead, what Jack saw was a pair of almost unnoticeable red dots, both of which were floating a few feet away from his bed.

"Wha…?" he muttered, narrowing his gaze at the strange light.

But upon closer examination, Jack let out an aggravated groan when he realized what the lights were. For upon taking a closer look, Jack realized that he was staring at his mirror. And the two 'dots' he was looking at?

They were his eyes, glowing ominously in the dark.

He discovered this upon covering one of his eyes and noticing that one of the 'dots' vanished as a result. Of course though, this only could mean one thing for Jack. Even while he was asleep, his eyes had changed…again.

Another small characteristic that Jack had discovered about his eyes while he was young was the fact that when they 'changed', his eyes often glowed in the dark. Sure, it wasn't anything seriously noticeable, but within a darkened room and a mirror nearby? It was something that defiantly scared the boy when he first discovered such a trait.

It didn't scare him anymore thankfully, but it did make his head hurt whenever he noticed it. The pain from his eyes wasn't even the main source of his irritation though. That came from time his clock currently read.

**-4:37am-**

"Oh, come on…"

Tossing his arms up into the air, Jack let out a frustrated mutter and fell back onto his bed. He could already feel his eyes stinging again, and it wasn't even time for him to get ready for school yet! The teen still had one or two hours until his normal wake up time!

"So unfair." he grumbled, already feeling as if the day had gotten off on a rotten start.

Still, there was one thing Jack could hope for.

At least it couldn't get any worse from there…right?

* * *

_-Later,The Autobot's base-_

* * *

"Come on Jack, just do it again!" Miko whined at the boy, something she had been doing for quite some time now.

Jack though, he just sighed and crossed his arms before leaning back against the sofa, "Miko seriously? I'm not in the mood, so can we just...not and say we did?"

"Nope!"

Shortly after the trio of kids and their guardians returned to the Autobot's base, the two groups quickly separated with the bots heading off to do their respective duties while the children all gathered around the designated area. Such a place included a nice couch that Bumblebee had found (no one really wanted to ask where) and a small Television the kids could entertain themselves with. But even though they had such a device and their homework, Miko had something else she wanted to try out.

Even if it truly pushed Jack's buttons (especially due to his tired demeanor).

"I still don't get it." Raf, the youngest and most calm of the trio asked his friends, still fairly of the loop. For Raf was the only one of the teens who hadn't been at the Autobot's previous skirmish with the Decepticons, and so he had no idea what Miko was talking about.

Unfortunately for him though, she was more than willing to explain.

"Raf, it was awesome!" Miko excitingly told the boy, "There was this huge Con standing over me and Jack, about to slag us! But right before it had the change to blow us to bits -BAM!- Jack grabbed me and dodged everyone of its shots! It was awesome!"

Jack scoffed at the girl's exaggeration, "Come on, it was just luck! Seriously, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing my butt!" Miko responded with a pout, "Now come on Jack! Just let me-"

Before Miko even got the chance to finish her sentence, Jack crossed his arms and shook his head, "No way Miko. We get enough balls thrown at us in Gym, so I'd rather go the rest of the day without having another one come even close."

School itself had been fairly tame for the most part, much to Jack's fortunate for one. There had been only a few bumps in the road, such as the utterly mind numbingly boring classes and a few students being their obnoxious selves. Although, Gym had been a pleasant surprise for the most part. Not only had they played dodge-ball for once, but Jack even manged to clobber Vince too!

His eyes had been an unfortunate (in Jack's opinion) advantage in that, but overall, not too bad of a day actually.

Although, such a day did help contribute to the present situation. After seeing Jack somehow being a bit too active on his feet while in Gym, Miko came up with a little 'plan'. A 'plan' that involved borrowing one of the same dodge-balls they had used during Gym and bringing it to the bot's base along with her. It was was all in the harebrained idea that Jack MIGHT be able to dodge it in a similar manner as he had back with the Vehicon (or even the dodge-balls back during Gym).

Of course, that would only happen if he DID catch it and not...well, get smacked upside the head with a damn dodge-ball. Miko was certain that such an outcome wouldn't happen. But Jack was a bit more reserved, especially since it concerned his noggin.

"Come on!" the girl tried again, almost on the borderline of whining, "Just once!"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Come on! Don't be a wimp!"

"No."

"Just once! Please!"

Shaking his head venomously, Jack crossed his arms and gave the girl a stern look, "No, Miko. And besides, I know you're going to do it. How do you suspect this is going to work at all if I know its coming?"

The exchange student opened her mouth to responded to that, but she quickly stopped when she actually thought about it, "Um..."

While the teen fumbled around with the idea of how she was going to pull her little stunt off, Jack turned to Raf with a small smile on his face. He kept the corner of his eyes on Miko to be sure, but he wasn't really worried. It was no surprise that Miko often acted on ideas before she had completely thought them out, and this was no different.

"So," Jack asked the younger teen, wanting to change the subject before Miko could come up with anything, "How was your day, Raf?"

"Oh, um..." Raf mumbled, "Well, it was-"

**-THAWK-**

Before Raf could finish his sentence, he was caught off guard when something red and large flashed by the boys eyes. Such a sensation confused the teen for a second or two before he finally found his senses again. Once his mind caught up with his eyesight though, Raf was greeted with the scene of Jack holding the ball just a few inches away from his head.

The same ball Miko had been holding seconds prior to that.

"Seriously, Miko. Don't do that." Jack muttered before tossing the ball back to the girl.

To her credit though, Miko merely let chuckled at the boy's tone and shrugged, "Hey, it seemed to be a good time to try."

Letting out a small scoff, Jack tossed the ball away while Miko turned her attention toward Raf, a excited look still present of the girl's face, "See Raf! See how cool that was!?"

"Um..." the boy muttered, not really sure how to react to such a display, "I..guess?"

Raf didn't really see what the big deal was. Sure, Jack had caught the ball with a impressive display of reflexes, but was that really so impressive? Surely other people could do something similar if they were in such a position. In fact, Miko should have been happy that Jack didn't just smack the ball back at her face instead of catching it like he had.

Despite the girl relishing in the fact that Jack had caught the ball without even batting an eyelash, the teen himself was even less impressed, "Miko, really? It was just a ball. Its not like I dodged a bullet or something. You're totally making a big deal out of nothing."

Such a comment easily snapped the girl out of her excitement. And upon seeing that Raf actually agreed with the boy's opinion on the matter, Miko merely huffed and crossed her arms at the pair, "Well, it was a lot cooler when a Con was shooting at us."

"I'm sure."

Once the girl's little 'demonstration' finished however, the teens and the rest of the base slowly drifted off into a state of peace that they rarely ever got to enjoy recently. For whenever the bots and their guests didn't have something to do, some kind of trouble normally found them at the worst possible moment. But despite that, it actually seemed as if the base would be quite peaceful for the rest of the day-

"Optimus, we're receiving a communication," Ratchet grunted, "And...its from Agent Fowler."

An audible groan escaped from a few of the present Autobots, the mention of that man's name was starting to become a massive headache for the crew.

"What does he want now?" Bulkhead grumbled, "Did he bust up another one of his rides and needs one of us to substitute for him?"

The local medic sent the Wrecker a glare due to such an idea, but it wasn't something he was completely doubting either. For the Agent in question had been asking quite a bit of the bots lately, with this most recent request almost causing a nuclear detonation that would have irradiated all of Nevada and four adjoining states surrounding it. Such a mission had the Autobots not only engaging Decepticons, but they were also introduced to another threat, one of the human variety too.

So, it was easy to see why the bots were a bit...aggravated by the notion that the Agent wanted something from them once again. After all, he normally never called them unless it was for such a reason.

Now, its not that the bots hated the man (mostly), they didn't. But they were rather open to the idea of getting a break from him if possible. Something like a temporary vacation from their liaison. But despite such a promising idea, each of the Cybertronians and their human allies knew that they wouldn't be getting off so easy.

So instead of dropping the call like so many of them wanted to, Optimus approached Ratchet's console and answered the call (while being careful so not to get blindsided by the mans screaming like he often did), "Yes, Agent Fowler?" he greeted the man, "Is there something you need?"

Everyone, including the children, quickly prepared themselves for the booming voice of the Autobot's liaison. After all, Fowler was quite known for just how annoyingly loud he could be when annoyed. In fact, he was like Ratchet in that way...

Only far more irritating.

"Prime, we've got some trouble."

That little statement didn't surprise anyone. Whenever Fowler came around, it was only for two reasons. To complain about something, or to give the bots bad news. And there was one of the bots that had grown quite sick of the latter of the two. So much so, that he approached the medic's console and addressed the agent personally.

"Again?" Bulkhead angrily questioned the man, "What now? What could you seriously need for us to do with you now? After all the recent scrap you've had us help you out with, what could you seriously need us to do now-"

"Its the Scrapyard."

Like the flip of a switch, Bulkhead and the rest of the bots froze. Shock was present all over their faces, an uneasy silence quickly following the agent's words. But for the kids, it just lead to more confusion. And it wasn't just because of the bot's reaction either. Much to nearly all of their expectations, Fowler wasn't his normal angry, overaggressive mood either. Instead, the man simply sounded worried for some reason. And for whatever reason that was, none of the bots had a feeling that they were going to like it.

"The...what?" Jack asked, not liking what he was seeing from the bots.

Snapping out of their shock,, Ratchet let out a sigh while he pinched his 'nose', "Most of Megatron's forces are entirely made up of 'Vehicons'. Powerful yet disposable Drones that often come in either land based or air based alternative forms. In combat, these drones are often deployed in mass number and are often reduced to piles of scrap after the battle is settled."

"Once the battle is over though, Megatron often has his forces collect the remains of his troops and transports them back to the Nemesis, where they can be repaired and deployed again like nothing had happened."

"But this doesn't always happen." Optimus spoke, taking over for the medic, "Whenever a battle is located within a place where the Vehicons cannot be safely retrieved or if their failure is too great, Megatron often leaves them there as punishment for their defeat."

Agent Fowler took up the stage next, "And when the Cons leave their troops just lying around, its my job to collect them and store them so no one accidentally stumbles upon them and causes a panic."

While it was unlikely given some of the locations of their battles, the bots and Fowler agreed that leaving Vehicon corpses lying around wouldn't be the smartest of things. If there was even the littlest of chances that someone could stumble upon the remains, then both the Bots and Fowler would be in a loud of trouble.

"Okay," Raf asked, having understood what they had told the three, "But whats this...Scrapyard place you were talking about?"

"Its where we keep the remains of any Vehicon that Megatron leaves behind." Ratchet explained once again, "In short, its meant to be a highly secured warehouse that contains various off-limit equipment. But in truth, its simply a graveyard for Megatron's garbage."

The 'Scrapyard' was perhaps one of the most important and defining part of the agreement the Autobots had struck with the human race. For exchange for a place to hide Megatron's leftovers, the Government had a way to keep the Bot's presence a secret and actually study them (even if there had been quite a few guidelines added by Ratchet). It was a win-win situation mostly.

But from such a concept, Jack realized a fairly big issue with it, "Okay...but why not keep them here or something? You guys have plenty of room from what we've seen."

"Too Dangerous." Ratchet explained, "We can't risk even one of the Vehicons being tracked back here. It would mean catastrophic results for all of us if Megatron discovered out base."

From that, everyone could agree. With the giant warship that normally followed wherever the Decepticons went, the bots couldn't afford to have their secret base discovered by their sworn enemies. What could happen if such a turnout occurred was something that no one wanted to imagine, even slightly.

"That being said though," Ratchet announced before turning his attention back to Fowler, "What happened exactly? You've assured us that the facility is completely full proof, and that the records of its real cargo are unknown to nearly all outlets of your government."

Along with that, Ratchet had also helped design the place too. The medic had added a few unique security measures in case the Cons did try and track the ruined Cons. After all, Ratchet might not be willing to risk the base itself, but he wasn't going to let Megatron have his chance to get his claws on so many recyclable Vehicons without some form of protection.

He was careful, not stupid.

Despite not being there, Agent Fowler let out a tired sigh while he began to explain, "It wasn't something I wanted to bother you lot with at first. We merely thought that it was an power issue. A small black out or something."

From then on, the representative began to fully explain what had occurred. He spoke about how the base had gone dark, how some of the guards stationed there had vanished, and finally...the lock down. It was what made Fowler and his superiors aware of the situation itself and why it changed from a minor inconvenience to a major problem.

"All we know is that someone, a small force at the most, has invaded the facility." Fowler finished, "We haven't had any contact with the guards that were stationed there, and with the lock-down in place, it means that one of them manged to discover what was going on before he was taken out."

The situation seemed grim, and it surely wasn't something the bots could just ignore. The building did contain quite a bit of information on them and the Decepticons. Information the bots couldn't just let fall into the wrong hands.

"Alright," Bulkhead announced as he smacked his servos together, "Why don't we break in there and let you guess handle it?"

Remarkably, Ratchet and Fowler would have actually agreed with the Wrecker's suggestion. But of course, there was a catch, "What do you think we've been doing? We've tried to break in a few times, but the place is built like a fortress. Even you lot would need some time to get inside. Time that would just clue in whoever is doing this and speed up their attempts."

At the moment, their only advantage was the fact that the intruders had no idea that they were onto them. If they took their time, the intruders could find themselves examining the warehouse for quite some time. But if they know that help is coming, then the lengths they could go to find what they were looking for before they were caught could mean for an even worse turn out.

So, for the moment at least...brute force would just make things worse.

"Why don't you guys just Ground Bridge into the place?" Miko suggested, a smirk present on the girl's face, "I doubt anyone would suspect a group of giant robots to suddenly appear through a freaky portal!"

Now, that was something most of the bots could agree to. After all, if the intruders had already seen the remains of the Vehicons, then they wouldn't exactly have much more to hide from them. Sometimes, keeping themselves a secret wasn't all that important. But even so, Ratchet shook his head at the girl's idea.

"While a possibility, Ground Bridging into the building was something I actually wanted to prevent." he sighed, "During construction, I had assisted Agent Fowler in setting up some filters, devices that would scramble a Ground Bridge's signal and prevent it from stabilizing."

Such devices were fairly simple, and yet amazingly effective. In fact, if the Autobots didn't use their own Ground Bridge so often, then Ratchet would have installed the same devices around their on base. Still, it made of quite a powerful defense against enemy insertion via a Ground Bridge. Too bad that the Medic's own devices were actually standing as a obstacle for them now.

"Although...that does give me an idea." Ratchet mused, something that shocked quite a number of the bots.

"The filters I set up disrupt and dis-stabilize a ground bridge's signal, but it doesn't completely block it." the medic explained, "If one were to generate a small enough bridge and kept it open for a short amount of time, then someone would be able to slip on in...in theory."

While many of the bots were a bit relieved that Ratchet had actually came up with a plan, the 'in theory' part didn't really inspire that much faith. After all, in theory often meant one of two things. It would either work, or fail horribly.

And the latter of the two options never sounded good.

"I may be able to generate a ground bridge small enough and just long enough for someone to slip inside. And from there, the individual could de-activate the lock down that is preventing Agent Fowler's men from entering."

"But..." Ratchet muttered before the bots got too comfortable with the idea, "The size of the Ground Bridge would have to be quite insignificant. That would be the only way for it to maintain its stability without collapsing on itself and..."

Thankfully, the medic didn't finish that sentence. After all, the idea of what would happen to someone if a Ground Bridge closed on them was not a happy thought. It was bade enough that they were often escaping a dangerous situation, but getting trapped inside one of them? Such an outcome wasn't pleasant sounding to anyone.

"How big are we talking about?" Bulkhead asked, not really liking the sound of 'insignificant'.

"Hm..." Ratchet mused for a second or two, "If my calculations are correct...only around three to four meters, give or take."

Frowning, the bots quickly realized that such a size would limit nearly all of them from venturing inside the compound. At most, Arcee's alternate form would be the only one that could fit. The rest of them would have to wait and see how things worked out.

But really, would the bots seriously send one of their own into a completely unknown situation without at least some form of back-up?

Well, not exactly.

* * *

_-The 'Scrapyard'-_

* * *

"This is insane."

Sighing, Jack shook his head at his irate guardian, "Well, it was either me or Miko, which one of us would you rather of had come along?"

A split second of silence was earned, resulting in a aggravated grunt from the femme, "Point taken."

Smirking to himself, Jack "So, why haven't you guys told us about this place before?"

After shifting through a rather small and unstable looking Ground Bridge, Jack and Arcee quickly found themselves in a dark, abandoned room. Said room was also filled with abandoned and dusty looking crates, but luckily, it seemed to be far out of the way of anything of importance too. Meaning that the intruders likely hadn't heard to duo's arrival either.

And they were thankful for that. After all, the mission the two had to do would be one better accomplished without being noticed. Sneaking inside and finding the security room was all Jack and Arcee had to do. For form there (and with the information Agent Fowler had told them), the pair should have no trouble with disabling the Lock-out. Without such a barrier would easily allow Fowler's men to ransack the place without giving any warning to the intruders.

With such a simple and straight forward plan, everyone could hope that all of it could be accomplished without any issues.

Hopefully.

"Well," Arcee whispered as she rolled through the portal, "Would you guys have honestly wanted to hear about where the busted up remains of the Cons we fight go? Just didn't seem like something one talks about."

Jack shrugged, understanding that idea, "True. Unless you're Miko, that doesn't seem to be good conversational material."

Arcee gave the boy that, but grew quiet as the duo approached the door to the room they had appeared in. While being ever so quiet, the pair gently approached the door and leaned it open. Peaking out of it, the duo let out a small sigh of relief upon seeing no one around.

"Okay, so what now?" Jack whispered, still scanning the hall for any sign of the intruders.

Flickering her mirror at the teen, Arcee mused on what the pair should do next, "You stay here. I'll go searching around for a bit until I can find a safe room to the security room. Then I'll come back, get you, and then we can both get out of here once you turn off the Lock-down."

A reasonable plan in the femme's mind, but it wasn't when it concerned her 'partner', "You can't be serious."

"What?"

"You're just going to drive around this place until you find these guys?" Jack asked, sounding as if the plan was utterly insane, "Really? Why don't we both go? We both find the security room, and we both get out of-"

Before he could finish though, Arcee promptly interrupted the boy, "No."

Her tone was flat and serious, leaving nearly no room for a rebuttal in the femme's decision. Jack himself just gawked at the motorcycle, but the glare she was giving him through her mirrors was more than enough to tell the boy that he had no chance to convince her otherwise.

With her mind made up, Jack reluctantly opened the door of the femme. From there Arcee quietly rolled into the hall before taking off, her alt. form sounding amazingly silent as it sped off down the hall.

"Great..." Jack grumbled.

Letting out a small sigh, Jack retreated back into the room and leaned against a nearby wall. He wasn't going to risk roaming the building without at least some company, but that didn't mean he actually liked being ditched yet again.

Still, with nothing else to do, Jack let out a small sigh and simply waited for Arcee to return. This little decision lasted for several minutes, with the various storage boxes being the only company the boy had during such a wait. But after several boring minutes, the teen snapped to attention when he heard the sound of footsteps emerging from down one end of the hall..

Swallowing his breath, Jack cautiously started to inch himself towards the door. Luckily, the door had been only somewhat left ajar, allowing Jack a small chance to gaze out at the approaching figures. But what he saw wasn't something that would make his day any better.

Making their way through the hall were two humans, men from what Jack could tell. Due to their attire, which consisted of a full-body suit, a military style coat, and a mask covering their face, it was nearly impossible for Jack to tell exactly what gender either of the pair was. But in truth, that wasn't the first thin that crossed the teen's mind. Instead, the first thing Jack noticed was the rifles the men were carrying.

_'Scrap!'_ Jack cursed before ducking back into the room.

Not only that, but their attire seemed oddly familiar, almost as if Jack had seen it before. Still, with the two men passing awfully close to the room he was in, Jack clamped his hands over his mouth and just sat there, being as quiet as he could possibly be.

"Think we should check this one?" one of the men asked just as they passed.

"Nah, we're looking for computers remember? The boss wants data on these giant metal...things." one of the men replied to his partner, "And do you really think theres going to be something in there?"

Shrugging, the other half of the pair simply shook his head as they continued on, "Guess not."

As silent as he could be, Jack watched as the two men continued down the hall, seemingly ignoring the teen's room completely. It was a relief that almost made Jack sigh, but he manged to catch himself right before he did so.

_'That was close...'_ Jack inwardly sighed before leaning back again.

This time though, the teen's luck didn't seem to hold up. For the moment the boy reached out to rest himself against something, Jack's hand brushed up against a small box that had been stored just behind the door. Such a brief contact might not have seemed like much, but it was just enough to send the box teetering over the side...

**-BANG!-THWACK!-CLANG!-**

And crashing to the ground, sending all of its innards to spill out across the floor with a noisy shutter.

The moment this happened, Jack froze like a stature, almost as if he had broken glass or something. The teen remained still though, a small part of him hoping the the strange men who had just passed hadn't heard his blunder.

"What the hell was that!?"

"No idea...I think it came from that room though."

"Think one of the guards snuck away while we weren't looking?"

"Dunno. Lets check it out."

_'Scrap!' _Jack silently screamed.

With the two intruders slowly making their way back toward Jack's hiding place, the teen's mind went into overdrive as he tried to find a place to hide. There were so many boxes to hide behind that Jack had no idea which one to pick. But with time quickly running out, the teen also knew that he didn't have time to debate._  
_

So by picking a place at random, Jack dived behind a set of boxes and sat in wait, hoping that he would go unnoticed.

A silent tension filled the air, the only sounds penetrating the room being the sound of Jack breathing and the footsteps growing ever closer to the room. These footsteps soon grew comfortingly loud, culminating when a low creaking was heard as the door was pushed open.

Nothing as said, not even a vague attempt at calling out 'Anyone there?'. The two intruders simply strolled on into the room, their weapons at the ready as they began searching through the room.

What followed was a near unbearable moment of two of silence for Jack. The teen could practically feel his heart beating as every second crawled by. It was almost as if his heart was trying to burst out of his chest. Not only that though, the teen also had to deal with his eyes too!

The tension, it was like a jump start for his eyes. The sprang to life and filled the boy's head with a sharp pain. IT was almost enough to earn a yelp from the boy, but he manged to beat it down for the moment.

Despite such developments though, Jack tried his best to ignore both his heart and his crimson eyes. Instead, he merely attempted to stay as quiet as possible. Several seconds passed in this fashion, with the men seemingly unaware of the teen in the room with them. But like all good things, Jack's luck seemed to give out on him the moment the guards were about to leave.

**-RIIIIING!-**

Eyes snapping open, Jack's looked down at himself and gasped at the sudden noise, _'Phone!'_

Jack quickly tried to reach down and silence his phone before he was discovered. But by the time his hand touched his plastic device, it was too late.

The moment Jack actually manged to turn off his phone, the two men were already on him. In the quick seconds that followed, a strong arm reached over the boxes Jack had hidden behind and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt. A quickly flick of said arm, and Jack quickly found himself dragged out of his hiding place and violently tossed across the room, landing atop a nearby table with a pain shooting through his back.

Groaning, Jack slowly opened his eyes after such a painful landing and was greeted with quite an unpleasant sight.

Two men standing over him, with a gun pointed directly in his face.

"Well now." one of the men, the one who wasn't pointing the gun at him, chuckled at the trapped teen, "Whats this then?"

"Looks like a kid," the other man muttered, "In fact...hey! I know you!"

Gulping, Jack couldn't do a thing but yelp as one of the men grabbed him by the neck and pulled him upward. The two were now on even levels, with Jack able to look the man straight in the face (or mask, as it was), "This is the punk that was one the train! The one I told you about!"

Tilting his head to the side, the other man looked at his partner confusingly, "What? You mean the kids you say was on that train? The one where we tried to steal that...that, what was it called?"

"Dingus?"

Blinking the two men looked back to Jack, who was wearing a rather nervous look, "I...think it was called the Dingus..."

The duo seemed to process such a word for a moment, almost as if neither of them could believe that someone would actually name something that. But in the meanwhile, they unknowingly gave Jack enough time to finally remember where he had seen the two before. Or at least, their uniforms. They were part of that group that tried to steal the Dingus and almost got Jack, Miko, Raf, and all of Nevada killed!

_'I...I think Fowler called them, MECH or something...'_

"Yeah!" the man with the gun finally remembered, "Thats it! How could I forget such a stupid name!? You on the train with it! Holding a fire extinguisher!"

Jack seriously had to resist gapping at the man's memories,_ 'Thats what you remember?'_

Despite his partner's revelation though, the other MECH agent found himself more focused on another question, "Okay, thats neat, but whats with the kid being here then?"

Freezing up, Jack felt his entire body go cold. Explaining to the two men why he was there would be nearly impossible. What serious excuse could the teen make up to explain why he was in a random military warehouse? It just didn't make sense! And unfortunately, it was something the pair picked up on as well.

"Yeah, you've got a point there." the agent holding Jack muttered. Turning his attention back towards Jack, the man tightened his grip around the boy's neck.

"So, kid. What'cha doing here?"

Feeling himself being pulled off the table, Jack felt his voice suddenly leave him. The pressure against this throat made it nearly impossible for him to speak. All the teen could do was stare into the man's expressionless face, the mask hiding any hint of the man's own expressions.

The other stranger shrugged, almost uncaring about whatever explanation Jack might give him, "Why don't we just bring him back to the boss? If the kid was there, maybe he knows a bit about those freaky robots?"

Musing on that idea, the man's partner pulled Jack a bit closer and seemed to inspect his face for a second or two, "Dunno. You think the boss will like that? You know how he feels about people dragging pointless things into his office."

Yet again, the man's partner shrugged, unable to deny such a fact. Still, he didn't really want to deal with Jack at the moment. The longer the pair wasted with Jack, the less time they had to complete their assignment. And despite how eager the other agent was about getting some information out of Jack, neither of them wanted to face their boss if they came back empty handed.

With nothing telling the man to stop though, the Agent holding Jack just continued on his way. But upon roughing the boy up a bit, the man noticed something a bit odd about Jack. Something he hadn't noticed before.

"You know kid, you have very weird eyes...you know that?"

The teen's breath hitched the moment his eyes were mentioned, the damn eyes were always popping up at the wrong time.

But while the man noticed the boy's eyes, he also stared into them. The red coloring and the tomoes. They weren't something he had ever seen before. But within those brief seconds of staring, something else began to happen. Something the man couldn't really put into words.

For before the man's very eyes, he could have sworn that at he saw Jack's eyes spin, like a pinwheel.

Then, without warning, it happened.

Just as the man began speak again, he froze. His entire body went frigid, all the muscles in his body went stiff and his grip loosed too. Even behind the man's mask, sweat dripped down his face, almost as if his heart had suddenly stopped beating. But while the man's body went still, his eyes continued to move.

* * *

_-MECH Agent's subconscious-_

* * *

_"Wh..what?"_

_In an instant, everything seemed to change. The room vanished, Jack and the other intruder disappeared completely from the man's gaze. In fact, there was nothing even around for the man to see. It was all just darkness, likes someone had switched off all the lights in a pitch black room._

_"What the hell is this!?" he man demanded, loking around the room almost frantically, "Kid! If this is you, knock it off!"_

_There was no reply to the man's demands though. Nothing, not even his partner sharing the same experience. In fact, the man seemed completely alone..._

_Almost._

_For just standing a few feet away from the frustrated agent, was a figure. At first glance, one could easily confuse such a thing as silhouette. But in truth, it was much more than that. Whatever it was, the figure was massive, towering over the man like a skyscraper. Its entire form was, like the rest of the surroundings, pitch black. It nearly blended into the background even, no noticeable characteristics could be seen to separate it from the darkness._

_There only thing that could be seen though, and that was its eyes._

_Large burning orbs, cutting through the darkness like a knife. They were so intense that they even seemed to be glowing like a burning fire. In fact, everything felt like it as burning. The ground, air, and even the man's body. All of it felt as if someone had doused them in lighter fluid and set them ablaze._

_Blazing..._

_Burning..._

_Like a fire..._

* * *

_-Back in Reality-_

* * *

"The hell?"

Without the man actively holding onto him, Jack quickly fell back onto the table, coughing his lungs out. But when the man staggered back and just stood there, his partner blinked behind his mask and just looked at the man confusingly.

"Hey, man...whats wrong?" the trooper questioned, his tone filled with utter confusion. But when his partner didn't reply, the MECH agent leaned over and nudged the man's shoulder. Instead of snapping out of whatever was happening to him though, the man just sat there, unmoving.

Not even a twitch.

"Hey! Whats wrong with you!?" the man snapped, even taking the time to slap his partner over the man's head. Yet despite that, the man still didn't get a response. If was as if the man's partner was unconscious or something. Completely separated from the world, his mind gone for the most part.

But when the man found his attempts failing, he turned his attention toward Jack with a raging expression underneath his mask.

"You! What did you do-" he growled.

Just before the man could even touch Jack though, the teen's foot shot upward. It happened in an instant, leaving the man no chance to react once Jack's shoe made contact with his chin. A thunderous crack followed suit, ending with the man staggering back before falling back onto the ground.

Out like a light.

With his heart beating like a drum, Jack sat silently for a few seconds. His gaze was shaky and his skin was cold, but the teen manged to keep his gaze on the two men in front of him. One of them seemed to be out cold, his chin meeting the bad end of Jack's foot. But the other...he just stood there, silent and as still as a rock.

_'What in the...'_ Jack inwardly muttered, his throat still feeling a bit sore from the man's death grip.

Not willing to stand around and see whenever the man snapped out of his strange condition though, Jack stood up and cautiously motioned himself around the two men. A chill ran up the teen's spine when he passed by the latter of the two though, an unsettling feeling shuttering through the teen. Something about what happened to him...it unsettled Jack.

And his eyes...they weren't making the situation any better.

The orbs attached to his face were burning like a fire. Like a candle had been lit behind his skull, slowly roasting the inside of his face. Regardless of this though, Jack did his best to slowly make his way out of the room and into the hall. He needed to get away from the two, to be alone...

_'Need some...eye drops too.'_ he muttered to himself.

"Jack!?"

Snapping out of his little stump, Jack looked up and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed a familiar looking motorcycle rolling down the hall. Offering the femme a small wave, Jack let out a sigh and leaned up against the wall as she drove up next to him.

"Jack?! What happened?" Arcee quickly asked the teen, having heard the commotion echoing down the hallway.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Jack shook his head and waved off the femme's concern. But before telling her that everything was alright, the boy's gaze trailed itself back toward the room itself...

And toward the unmoving form that belonged to one of the intruders.

"I..." Jack muttered, "I don't know."

* * *

_-Unknown location, sometime later-_

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry to report that the men sent to recover the data from the military installation have failed."

Sitting across from the saluting soldier, a man let out a deep sigh. Silas had been hoping that the data that those men could find my shed some light on the mysterious beings he and his organization had discovered not so long ago. After all, he had spent quite a penny to learn the location of the 'Scrapyard' and MECH had hopped such an investment could offer them some hefty returns.

But, it seemed as if some things just weren't meant to be.

"How, unfortunate." Silas mused, shaking his head at the failure. He had been so sure that the men he had selected had been more than qualified for such an assignment. But, it seems he had been mistaken, "Still, it seems we will have to take a more direct route then."

Pushing himself up from his desk, the soldier stepped aside as his commanding officer walked passed him. Saluting the man, the soldier watched as Silas made his way toward the entrance to his office.

"Inform the Scientists to move our more experimental studies to a more remote location." he told his underling, "We'll need somewhere isolated, where no one will suspect our presence..."

Briefly allowing a few ideas and concepts to shift through his mind, Silas smiled deviously at a idea he had concerning such an operation. It would be quick, simple, and it would draw one of the titans of machines to them like a moth to a flame.

"In fact, inform all personnel to report to the Kamchatka Peninsula as soon as possible, we'll have plenty to work on before we're ready."

Nodding, the soldier saluting the commander once more before running off to complete his assignment, "Of course, sir. I'll get the scientists working on that right away!"

With his gaze swiftly following the man as he quickly ran past him, Silas shook his head at the man's eagerness,"See that you do, son."

"See that you do."

* * *

Author's Note:

-The idea for the 'Scrapyard' came from a question I always had. What happened to the remains of the Vehicons after they are often destroyed? Are they retrieved by Megatron to be rebuilt? Some Government sector to be stored and studied (And yes, that sounds familiar to me too)? The Autobots? Or are they just left there to rust? So heres my little solution to such a question!

-Sorry for the long wait. A LOT of things started to get in the way while I was writing this one. Money issues, family issues, College being a pain in the ass. Things like that. It was a mess.

-Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one and come back the next time around! Pop a review if you feel like it too. I'd like to hear your thoughts, and if you have any questions, thats where you can hand them in or send me a PM too. Either or is fine, just as long as you have a profile for me to respond to.

See you next time!


	3. An Unknown Flame

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, Viz Media, and Shonen Jump.  
Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

_RxR- Read & Review please._

* * *

_Chapter: An Unknown Flame._

* * *

_-Autobot Outpost Omega One-_

* * *

"Ugh, This sucks..."

Right, smack dab in the middle of the base sat three kids. None of them (save one of them) were even over sixteen years old at the most, and all of them were huddled around a small table with numerous papers on it. The sounds of pencils scratching against paper filled the air as the kids worked, homework being the focus of their attention at the moment. And of all of them, one of them found her time being surely wasted by the experience.

"Miko, its not that bad."

Snapping to attention (while almost snapping her pencil in half), Miko glared over the table at her two friends. Both of which were also doing their own homework, and were much farther along in it than Miko was.

"Yes it is!" she snappishly denied, "This is torture and they know it! Whoever thought we would need to know this much math is insane! It feels like my head is going to explode!"

Both Jack and Raf glanced over at each other, sharing a deadpan look before facing the girl once again, "Is that because you're still on the first few problems?"

"...and your point is?"

Raf shook his head at the girls antics while Jack crossed his arms expectedly. Miko often had trouble with her homework, as they all did. But Miko was in her own little league when it concerned how much she disliked it. And add the fact that nearly all of the bots (save for a certain medic who had brushed them off for his own work) were off doing something important at the moment, and it was no surprise that the girl was hamming it up so to distract from her assignment.

It rarely worked, but that never stopped Miko from trying. She hated it THAT much.

Then again, Miko didn't really like anything about school. It was just an utter bore to her, as it was to most teens. It was likely the same reason was to why she got detention more often than most students, just to liven the place up a bit.

But without the bots there and nothing else to do at the moment, the teen let out a sigh and continued to work. Remarkably, after just a few more minutes, Jack let out a sigh and set down his pencil. Both Miko and Raf blinked and looked upward, just catching the teen as he reclined in his seat.

It took the two about three seconds to realize what it meant.

"What?!" Miko snapped, slamming her hands onto the table in shock, "You're already done!?"

Just across the table, Jack sat with his hands resting behind his head. But on the table in front of him were a few pieces of paper, all of which looked remarkably similar to Miko's own. But the big difference between the two were simple though. Miko's were still only half finished (not even that much), while Jack's were all sorted out and done.

"Yeah?" Jack replied, "What about it?"

Gawking, Miko just stared at the teen. Raf though, was actually a bit curious, "How long have you been done?"

Jack thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "Like, five minutes or so. Why?"

Technically, Jack's eyes had helped the teen out a tiny bit, but only with stuff that involved memorization. While they changed, Jack discovered a small little detail about his eyes. That whenever they were 'different', the teen somehow remembered things easier. It was like he instantly memorized things at a glance.

It proved useful at times, whenever Jack's eyes felt like cooperating with him.

"Dude!" Miko snapped yet again, the gears in her head finally starting to move again, "If you're done, then help me out a bit! This stuff is hard!"

Despite her plea though, Jack didn't seem so instantly convinced, "Miko, its just a bunch of memorization-"

"I know! And I suck at it! So help me for a bit!"

Nearly pouting at the teen, Miko seemed near the point of begging for Jack's help. With most of the bots being gone at the moment, she was already bored. But add the mind numbing idea of doing homework too?! It was like torture for the hyperactive exchange student.

"Is that why you keep falling asleep in class?" Raf offhandedly asked, "Because you finish the work faster than most of us?"

Such a question made Jack wince. His skills in the classroom had nothing to do with his habit of falling asleep! His eyes might have been a factor in both instances, but Jack didn't willingly fall asleep! If he did, he wouldn't be so surprised every time a teacher snaps him back awake! And having a heavy text book slam onto your desk was never a pleasant thing to wake up to!

"Whatever," Miko scoffed, shrugging off the supposed reason for Jack's occasional dozing off in class, "So can you help me, please?"

"Nope."

Yet again, Jack merely shrugged off the girl's requests. Miko often tried to prod her friends into helping her with some homework, no matter how complicated or easy it was. She just had a thing about not wanting to spend her time on it, and such a trait often resulted in her requests going unheeded. Her friends could understand her requests at times, but others? Well, Miko just went a tad far with it sometimes...

Going REALLY far sometimes.

So, instead, Jack let out a sigh and propped his head back with his hands. Once his attention drifted away from his friends (one of which spent a minute glaring at him before returning to her homework), Jack felt his mind wonder. He wondered back to some of the earlier parts of the day, very early admittedly. Something that had seriously started to bug the teen...although, it was a tad bit hard to focus on such a topic due to the sound of pencils scratching against paper.

That, and Miko's irritating muttering.

With nothing else to do, and his friends working on their own homework, Jack sighed and sat up from the couch.

"Hey guys?" he suddenly asked, gaining the duo's attention, "I'm going to go take a walk for a bit, okay?"

"Eh, whatever." Miko grumbled while she got back to work.

Shrugging, Jack stepped away from the table and began making his way over toward the platform's stairs. All the while though, Raf looked up from his homework and called out to the teen, "Want us to tell Ratchet if he asks?"

Ever since a certain incident that started when Raf discovered a very vicious little robot one day, the bots had a thing about the kids going off on their own whenever they weren't around. They of course weren't worried about anything in the base harming the teens, but given how big the place was and what could have happened...well, better safe than sorry.

Especially when it involved Ratchet.

Chuckling to himself, Jack waved back at the boy, "Nah, don't bother him with it. I'm not even going that far!"

Earning a small chuckle from Raf (and a grumble from Miko), Jack made his way down to the main floor and walked off toward on of the base's tunnels. Despite what Raf had said, Jack felt...like he needed sometime to think to himself. Without someone interrupting him. Which of course, was impossible to do while Miko was bugging him to help her with homework.

As he made his way into the inner sections of the base though, Jack's mind started to wonder once again...

...ending up back in a subject that had been bugging Jack for a while now.

In the past few days, even before the incident at the 'Scrapyard', strange dreams had began to plague Jack whenever he slept. Dreams that weren't like what a teenager should normally experience. There were no embarrassing situations at school, people he knew, or some grand nutty concoction that could only be born within the mind of a teenager.

Instead, the dreams Jack had were far more...real than all of those could ever hope to be.

Each one of them, no matter how long they lasted, had a feeling of deja'vu to them. But strangely, it wasn't in the sense that Jack had experienced them before or even been a part of them himself. Instead, every dream merely felt as if he had seen them before. Like he had been there, watching from a distance and perhaps even seeing though the eyes of those present.

Such a thing made no sense to the boy. But...then again, neither did the dream itself.

* * *

_-One Night Prior-  
_

* * *

_Like many of the boy's other dreams, Jack's most recent one began as they always did, in darkness._

_If Jack were to compare it to something, it would be like what someone might see upon waiting in a movie theater. How somehone would wait for a film to begin while the rest of the room would be blanketed in darkness._

_It didn't last though, as Jack soon found himself gazing onto a new landscape, one of which he had never seen before in his dreams._

_The landscape was stoney, with a few patches of grass scattered amongst the earthen ground. Forests could be seen in the distance and the sky was bright, with but a few clouds tainting its majesty with their presence. But while the setting was calm, what was going on within it was anything but._

_There was no peace, no calmness. Instead, the strange landscape was instead eclipsed in a different swarm of activity._

_Death, death was everywhere._

_The teen watched in shock as two groups attacked and slaughtered each other. Swords cut through skin, shuiken pierced hides, and bones were shattered upon impact. It was like a war zone, one where the dead were soon out-numbering the living. But despite their losses, the two groups never halted their battle. They just continued to fight without end, a group with a fan-like symbol sewn onto their clothes and another who adorned their bodies in heavy armor for the time.  
_

_As he watched the two groups year each other apart though, something...clicked in Jack's mind. He had no idea what it was or what they meant, but the moment he saw these two groups, Jack found two words entering his mind._

_The Senju, and the Uchiha.  
_

_Figuring that these were the names of the warring groups, Jack continued to watch them battle it among these forces, two men stood out from the rest. A man from each clan, the heads in fact, were beyond anything that their families had ever seen before._

_One of them was a tall, strong man in a red set of armor that covered his chest, neck, and shoulders. Along with that, the man also wore a white clothe around his forehead, brushing back his long black hair. Lastly, attached to his back was a large white scroll, something that seemed far too impossibly large to be of any real use.  
_

_But despite the accessory, the man fought with a power that seemed...inhuman. He jumped through the air with a sword in hand, leading and running at speeds that could make the fastest athlete faint on sight. His strength was inhuman as well, easily taking down legions of enemies without even breaking a sweat. Truly, this man seemed far beyond what a human should have been able to do._

_Even with such feats however, the man's foe was someone that Jack needed no reminder on who he was, or what he could do._

_Despite his appearance being quite a bit younger than his previous appearances in Jack's other dreams, there was no way that the teen could not recognize the man in front of him. A sword in hand, the raven haired Uchiha tore through the battlefield like he had done so many times prior. Even without the red armor Jack had began to associate him with while in the other dreams, there was no possible way for Jack to mistake Madara Uchiha for anyone else._

_He might have appeared younger, but the man was still all the same beast Jack had come to know._

_A fact clearly stated as the two powerful shinobi fought each other, their blows shaking the environment itself. Clashing over and over again, never halting or resting. Their wills were so strong that the blades they wielded began to grow dull before they did. It was as if they were representations of war itself, beings of unbelievable power._

_Power that came to life as the two warriors started to throw the elements themselves at each other, using the world that surrounded them as weapons against one another.  
_

_Trees, roots, and even entire forests sprouted from the earth, responding to a few hand-signs the man fighting Madara had preformed. The roots were so large that they easily overshadowed any tree Jack had ever seen. And unlike the roots he knew of, these powerful extensions of nature ripped the ground asunder as they exploded forth, truly displaying what nature could unleash if provoked. _

_But that was not the end of it either. For the moment the roots exploded from the ground, they made a bee-line toward Madara, as if they were aiming to crush the man from under their undeniable weight.  
_

_Madara would not be so easily bested though. As the roots shot toward him, the powerful Uchiha quickly flickered through his own set of hand-seals, many of which Jack payed close attention to. Once he finished though, the Uchiha took a deep breath...and exhaled. But instead of simply releasing air, Madara set forth something that nearly made Jack's jaw drop._

_Fire. _

_A fiery blaze was unleashed from his mouth, spewing forth like a firehouse and water. Madara had released a massive ball of flames, something easily three times his own size. The inferno was so hot that it easily burned the ground it scorched across, reducing anything that got in its way to ash as it was sent towards its chosen target.  
_

_Racing across the ground, the two powerful techniques met with an explosive flash. Madara's fire burned and tore at his foe's roots, stopping them dead in their tracks. But likewise, the incredibly thick roots also kept the Uchiha's fire from going any further, protecting the man from the scorching flames._

_The two explosive techniques were at a stand still, just as their casters seemed to be. No matter what the two did, it seemed as if neither of them could ever get one up on the other. It was as if they were stuck in a draw, like two forces of nature continuously beating on each other, full knowing that neither would ever budge.  
_

_But as the flames began to consume the wooden defense that separated Madara from his foe, a sickening sound could be heard in the background._

_It was like a cold, bloody slice. Something along the likes of steel cutting against flesh._

_Normally, such a sound would be common among the destructive battlefield. There were so many shinobi, both on the Uchiha and Senju lines that it would have seemed like a common occurrence. But, for some reason, Madara and his opponent found their attention drawn to such a sound..._

_A sound...that filled Madara..._

_...with utter horror._

_"IZUNA!"_

* * *

_-Present-_

* * *

Jack blinked out of his thoughts, "Izuna?"

Such a name held nothing to Jack, no memories or thoughts appearing to reveal who such a name belonged to. All the teen could remember was the horrified face Madara had, and the terror etched into his power eyes.

Looking toward his hands, Jack let out a small sigh.

The dreams were becoming quite an issue. Not because of their strangeness of course. They were dreams after all. Having a dream that was quite odd was actually normal (as odd as that sounded). But what really was the issue? Was how...connected the dreams felt.

Rarely does one ever dream about the same thing, but to have the dreams take place in the same place over and over again?

"I mean really," Jack mumbled to himself, "Even I have my limits."

As Jack continued down one of the base's massive halls though, he found himself thinking back to the dream itself. Or more precisely, the battle he had witnessed between the man who had occupied many of his dreams as of late, and his unknown tree wielding foe. A battle that seemed to fit in with everything strange about the world, and yet there was something a bit...intriguing about it as well.

Jack couldn't deny, what they were actually doing was kind of awesome. He was a teenager after all, so it was kind of expected that he would take interest in such things. Shooting fire out of your mouth like a weapon or attacking people with giant trees, it was all something that seemed impossible and cool at the same time. All of it was strange and shit, but then again...

Wasn't Jack's life strange enough as it was already?

Still, upon thinking about the dream, Jack realized something. Things were a tad bit too...clear. Normally a dream often faded from memory soon after someone awakens from it. Yet oddly enough, Jack could still picture most of what had happened in his dream. Instead of being a blurry mess, all of it was recognizable, right down to the hand-signs the warriors had been making within it.

"The hell is going on..." Jack sighed, sparing a small glance at his hands.

In fact, the hand-signs were the strangest part of the whole thing. Each of the hand-signs had flown by, like a leaf in the wind. Yet despite how fast they had flown by in his dream, Jack could recall each and every gesture of the hand. Down to the even subtlest of gestures, the teen could replicate all of it from within his mind. It was almost like they had been burned into his brain by a brand or something.

Merely picturing one was akin to holding a flashcard in front of the teen's eyes.

To even test it, Jack looked at his own hands and tried to replicate one of the gestures himself. And remarkably, Jack found his fingers easily intertwining into the same shape Jack had seen whilst in his dream.

Once his mind caught up to his achievement, Jack blinked back to reality and shook his hands back to normal, "Okay, this is just getting freaky now..."

Freaky could not even begin to describe what was happening to the boy, but it would not end there. A crazy idea soon crawled its way into the teen's head. It was more than crazy even, it was just downright idiotic. If it didn't work, Jack was certain that he would feel like a moron. But then again...why not? He was alone, so it wasn't like Miko was around to poke fun at the teen.

Even if he acted like the serious one in the trio of friends, Jack had his own moments. Moments where he wanted to do something that wasn't exactly fitting towards his age. The only difference though? His timing was a bit...better in most cases.

Not unlike a certain exchange student he knew.

"I wonder how those guys even remember all of these things," he mumbled, thinking back to the scores of hand-signs he had seen in his dreams, "Maybe they're just guessing half the time, I don't know. Like pretending they know what they were doing?"

The mere mention of 'pretending' brought a smile to Jack's face. He hadn't actually played pretend since he was much, much younger. Back in the days where things were simpler, where he could just mess around without having to worry about how people saw him. A time where he used to jump around and pretend to be some of the things he used to see in his dreams.

Things he was starting to see yet again.

Despite growing out of such childish things some time ago, Jack did find the idea of mimicking what he had seen in his dream a bit...tempting. After all, its not like anyone was around to see him do it.

So once again, why not?

With the hand-signs acting like a blueprint from within his mind, Jack decided..._'the hell with it'_ and actually began to mimic the technique he had seen. He started with carefully replicating each hand-sign, one after another without missing a beat. It was made even easier with the teen's eyes too, which helped him replicate the gestures exactly, even down to the subtlest of twitches.

Although, even for his crazy sense of deja'vu, it was a tad bit frightening how easy it was to weave such gestures. Almost as if they had been hard-wired into his head (or hands, either or). Jack himself was even starting to get freaked out by it.

But the strangeness didn't even stop there. After Jack completed the hand-signs, something...happened.

A spark, starting at the very core of his body. Dismissible at first, Jack suddenly felt something occur within him. A strange sensation, starting at his heart and then spreading throughoutthe rest of his body. Though the teen's very veins, a sudden warmth flared to life, making Jack freeze up due to the shock of it all.

"What the-?!" the teen yelped, feeling his body light up life a Christmas tree. He could compare it to how one feels after drinking something warm on a especially cold day, but only multiplied by a hundred. The moment Jack yelped however, the teen unknowingly took in a large breath of air.

It was sudden and went by without Jack even noticing it. But the moment the teen exhaled, something happened...

_**-FWOOSH!-**_

...that made the teen's thoughts shatter like a flimsy piece of glass.

It had began as a small spark, something that just subtly escaped from the boy's mouth. It was tiny, a little spark of embers, barely noticeable. Once the flames touched the air however, they changed. Flames exploded forth, expanding like a balloon. What had been embers second prior had morphed, transforming into a wave of flames. They widened, spewing in front of the teen, like a flamethrower blazing to life.

While the fires danced though, Jack was frozen. Unlike the fire itself, the teen's mind was frozen from the shock, unable to accept what he was seeing. In fact, all of Jack was like that. His limbs, his mind, and his thoughts. All of it was as silent as one could be. The only thing that wasn't silent was the fire itself...

Although, such a silence did leave Jack to miss a strange pulling sensation from within himself.

But once the teen's mind finally snapped back to normal, Jack instantly yelped. It was a knee-jerk reaction, something teen had no control over. But with such a gasp, the flames jolted along with Jack, shooting forward and splashing against a nearby wall.

Instantly touching, the fire and stone met with a thunderous explosion, charring the side of the base's wall.

The explosion wasn't THAT grand, nothing in comparison to the flames from Jack's dreams. Even so though, the flames still left quite a scorch mark upon the wall's surface (one could compare it to a bomb going off, just without the loud detonation). And like before, Jack couldn't resist gawking at the sight in front of him.

"T-the hell was..." he whispered to himself, tone shaking and twitching with uncertainty.

Taking a moment to calm himself though, Jack gently lifted one of his hand and brushed his fingers against his lips. They were still warm, likely due to the fire that had been brushing up against them. He was almost shocked that his lips weren't burnt due to the fire...

"No!"

"No way!" Jack furiously snapped, his eyes tearing themselves away from the burning residue and turning down to the ground, " No way! No. No. No! That did not just happen!"

Stepping away from the scorch mark, Jack refused to even look at it, "That, did not just happen! I didn't...I didn't just breath fire! Thats insane! I didn't-!"

Denial, its all the teen could do at the moment. A frantic attempt to stave off the truth. In truth, there were a few things in one's life Jack could accept. The Autobots, his own eyes, and maybe his dreams could be made to make sense in some form, but fire? Breathing fire?! What was he, part of some freak show that escaped the circus!?

Although, it was a bit hard to deny such a thing due to the large scotch mark that was starting the boy in the face.

However, Jack wanted to ignore it. He wanted to keep his attention as far away from the evidence of the fire as he could. With everything that had been going on with his eyes, Jack wanted absolutely nothing to do with such a thing. He had enough issues of feeling like a freak as it was, but adding a shooting fire out of his mouth was not helpin-

"Hey, Jack?!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the teen briefly recognized the sound of Miko calling to him, "You okay?! What was that noise?"

A small twitch ran through the teen, his gaze briefly returning to the scorch mark with a shutter, "Uh...it, it was...it was nothing! Nothing at all!"

"You sure?!"

Letting his nervous gaze settle on the scorch mark for a moment or two, Jack furiously shook himself and turned around, "Ye-yeah! It was nothing!"

"...okay! Now can you come back here and help me!? This stuff is driving me crazy!" Miko yelled, sounding quite desperate.

Jack shook his head, letting out a small sigh before he beginning to make his way from where he had came, where both Miko and Raf were waiting for him, "Alright! Just hold on for a minute okay? You're giving me a headache!"

"Does that mean you'll help?"

A sigh escaped from the teen, "Maybe, just maybe!"

"Seriously?! Sweet!" the girl cheered, much to Raf's amusement. Unbeknownst to the two however, Jack's gaze briefly glanced over the scorch mark one final time as he walked away. His pace was a tad slow, likely due to feeling a tiny bit drained for some reason.

Yet, Jack pushed that feeling aside, "Its nothing..."

Instead, Jack merely focused on returning to his friends. He even mused on the idea of actually helping Miko with her homework, if just for the fact that it could help get his mind off the fire. Jack simply pushed the incident to the back of his mind, like the homework his friend didn't want to deal with. If anything, Jack just hoped Miko could provide a good enough distraction so he could forget for a time. She did have quite the talent for distracting people with her complaining...

Even if it often appeared at the worst times.

And who knows? Maybe once the bots returned, they could have something to do that might distract the teens? Like a mission that didn't involve fighting hordes of Decepticons? Maybe some scouting mission or something?

"Yeah..." Jack muttered, "I'd like that."

* * *

_-Unknown-_

* * *

Miles upon miles from the Autobot's base, sat a forest. Lush, lively, with trees of massive height going off in several directions. There wasn't a bit of civilization around for miles, leaving this piece of nature completely untouched.

Out of the dark of the night, something came.

Up in the sky, a star-less night sky, something emerged. At first, one could have confused it with a star. A small spec of light, shining in the distance.

A spec of light, to a small orb, and then a blazing ball of fire. In a few seconds, the spec suddenly transformed, changing from something so insignificant to a massive burning ball of flames, racing through the skies and down to the ground below.

Small animals. Birds, squirrels, deer, anything that could see the flaming ball instantly took off, running for the hills as the meteor raced towards the ground.

Within mere moments, the massive colossal mass of fire easily neared the Earth's surface. Several trees were nearly lit ablaze as the meteor gazed over them. And once it finally hit, the object made one hell of an impact. The trees were the first to go, the fireball tearing through countless trees, leaving nothing but burnt, broken, and miniscule stumps in its wake. After several seconds of chaos, trees snapping and wood cracking, the fireball finally came to halt. It settled itself in a rather large crater, its entire surface burning red from the impact.

An eerie silence filled the forest. The sizzling of the meteor being the only sound for miles.

Several minutes passed, the meteor's red surface slowly changing. The burning redness that accompanied it as it fell from the sky began to fade, disappearing into a dark black color. The surface of the strange object was rough, covered in dings and scratches. Despite the damages though, the object's surface wasn't rock as many would suspect. Instead, it was thick, ominous, and smooth as well.

Its entire surface was in fact, metal. It gleamed within the darkness of the forest, the moon's light reflecting over the object's surface.

As the object cooled however, as its surface returned to its natural complexion...it opened.

The massive black structure, still smoking, opened up. A lower portion released a dreadful hiss, a large ramp lowering from the black mass of metal. It sunk into the charged earth, pushing dirt out of the way as it settled upon the planet.

Once it came to a halt, loud thuds began to emerge from the inside of the structure. Like boots against metal, something began to make its way from the inside of the structure, to the outside. Eventually, something emerged from the blackness, ending up upon the ramp itself.

A tall black figure, slender...yet strangely frightening.

Whatever it was, the figure looked up toward the sky, gazing at the starless night. Then, the figure stretched its arms, and then its legs...

...all eight of them.

* * *

_NA:  
_

_Well, that chapter was a bit of a pain to do. Quite a pain really, I literally rewrote quite a few parts of this one a few times. It was just a pain, and I'm sorry for taking so long with this one. Next Chapter we get into some fun, I promise.  
_

_Pretty sure any TFP fan knows who that was at the end. I just wanted to actually show the landing. I think I got what should have happened down though._

_As before, any questions? Send them in a review and or PM, Guest reviews though will be ignored. Sorry._

* * *

___RxR- Read & Review please._


End file.
